


Keeping It Professional

by KroganVanguard



Category: Castle
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KroganVanguard/pseuds/KroganVanguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme fill. Beckett has an exhibitionist streak and likes semi-public sex. Castle indulges her in the precinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping It Professional

The adrenalin’s pumping and blood coursing and the heat flowing through their bodies when they get back to the precinct. Another close call, another brush with death, and he can see the clamour in her eyes, the need to kiss and taste and devour. It mirrors his own. But first they have to be here at the precinct, waiting for the suspects to get processed, waiting for the paperwork to be signed off on. 

The bullpen is dim, dark and deserted. Espo’s gone with Ryan to the hospital, though Ryan had been loud and insistent that his wound was just a scratch. He looks around, spotting nobody, and then whirls her to him, his fingers tight on her wrist, his other hand curling into her hair.

Their lips collide almost angrily, hungry for each other, needing to know the other is safe, alive, still breathing, that they’re still together in the most visceral way. Her hands snake around his back, pressing them together, squeezing the air out of him till he has to break the kiss just to breathe. 

He delves to the side, pressing his mouth along the lines of her neck, drawing a soft moan from her as she moves her hands to his hair, running fingers through his locks.

“I almost thought I lost you again. When that guy shot at you…”

Her voice is ragged, both with emotion and desire, relief and lust coiling around each other. He knows that feeling all too well. 

“I know Kate, I know. I’m here. We’re here. We made it.”

One hand brushes inside her jacket, needing to feel the sensation of skin underneath his fingertips, skimming the curve of her hips over her pants and then under diving under her shirt. Spanning that lean, flat stomach, drawing trails of touch and fire on her that make her gasp ever so softly.

“Not here.”

“Not till we get home.”

His tone brooks no argument, he makes sure of that. She looks at him, eyes like molten chocolate in the dark of their surroundings, and nods once, just once.

\-----

He thought she might pick the closet, or one of the empty offices away from the bullpen (what does he say about him that he wants to fuck her just once in Gates’s office…), but instead she drags him into the interrogation room. Not the observation room, but the interrogation room.

It’s an interesting choice.

She owns this room, she revels in it, she has control over it like no one he’s ever seen before. He loves being in here with her, and he loves watching her through the mirror behind them. She sits back on the desk, drawing him in between her legs, attacking with a kiss again as her hands strip off his jacket.

He’s not passive either, hands first forcing her jacket off her shoulders, and then running over the peaks of her breasts, squeezing roughly over shirt and through bra. Even then it draws a response as she seeks to buck her hips, searching for a way to grind against him. 

He latches onto her neck again as his fingers drive into the seam of her pants, nipping and sucking as he find his way to her collarbone, her breathy gasps in his ear fuelling his own lust as she writhes against him, searching for friction. 

“Castle…” She doesn’t finish the sentence, but the press of her hands on his head and shoulders, pushing him down onto his knees, is clear enough. As soon as he’s there, she withdraws those same fingers to unbutton her pants, not trusting him not to tease her further. He looks up at her, those glorious brunette waves framing the intense desire writ clearly across her features, and especially in her eyes, now green again and glazed with want.

He notes that she’s sitting facing the one-way mirror behind him.

“You love it, don’t you Kate. This room. You own this room. You love that we watch you work it in here.”

Her pants spool around her heels, and he works them clear till they drop on the floor. She’s already wriggling clear of pale pink boyshort panties, her arousal clear from both the heady scent of her and wet patch on the front of them.

“Anyone could be watching us right now, Kate, from the next room. Looking at us, looking at-“

She shuts him up with the clear expedient of tugging his head to vee of her legs, hands firm at the back of his head, fingers gripping his hair.

“I can think of better uses for your mouth, Castle.” She hisses fiercely, straddling his shoulders with her legs till her heels are digging into his upper back.

He works his tongue around engorged nub of her clit, delving inside her with his fingers at the same time, her walls fluttering fiercely against the two of them. He curls them upwards and slides them slowly inside and out, stopping just short of the cluster of nerves that’s her most sensitive spot till they’re thoroughly coated in her wetness, slick and slippery with her. 

Her hips buck against him more fiercely, and she pushes him roughly against her, his nose pressed hard to the thin strip of hair she maintains. 

“Don’t. Fucking. Tease. Get me off!”

Her tone is both steely command and heady need, breathy and direct all at the same time, then replaced by the incoherent little gasps and high-pitched keens that indicate her oncoming release.

He plays her body like an instrument, but listens to her instructions, sucking hard on her clit. Once, Twice. Thrice. His fingers drive hard and up at the same ti-

“No wait. I want you to fuck me.” She reverses the pressure on his head, now trying to pull him up instead of press him down. “Need you inside me.”

He gets up before she tears his hair out, hands working rapidly to undo his belt and shuck his trousers and boxers, one hand still wet with her juices. 

He’s rock hard of course, has been ever since she dragged him in here, and her eyes light up as his shaft pops free of his silk Thomas Nash underwear. 

She lies back on the interrogation table, legs splayed lewdly, her eyes begging, her voice commanding. 

“Fucking hurry up and fuck me Rick.”

He doesn’t need a second invitation, leaning over her, lining himself up and then driving inside her with one steady thrust, their faces inches from each other, eyes locked on each other.

“Now I’m fucking you in here Kate, and now there’s probably a whole crowd watching.”

He watches the impact of his words, her nostrils flaring, pupils dilating even more than they been, her legs locking across thighs, trying to get him in deeper.

Truth is they’re both ridiculously close to the edge already.

“Hard and fast, fuck’s sake.” She manages to gasp out, her eyes lolling back in her head as he complies. She’s tight and hot and velvety.

“The whole precinct…”

One more thrust, and then she lifts her hips up, vibrating in that way that she does only before she breaks.

“…watching us fuck…”

And another, the chant of his name the only thing that is he can make out falling from her lips.

“…right here. Watching you…”

She tightens around him, clamping down hard around his length.

“…break.”

He watches her shatter, back and neck arching, eyes closed, no words, no sounds. That’s enough for his control to break and his release jets out of him, spurting thickly inside her as she keeps her legs locked, not letting him move.

They take a moment, the air heavy and still around them, the silence its own sound.

He watches her come back down from the high, holding himself above her with his forearm, muscles straining till her eyes clear and floating in that post-coital high.

“Wow, you’ve had that fantasy for quite a while.”

She smiles and bites her lip in that manner that invariably gets his motor going again.

“Years, Castle, years. You?”

“Ever since that first ever interrogation. When I offered to-“

“Let me spank you, yeah, I remember.”

“Offer still stands.”

She leans up in reply, pressing her lips against his, and then rubbing her nose briefly against him in silent thanks again.

“Get up. Let’s clean up.”

\----

She comes back from the toilet with a handful of paper towels, and they do their best, though the scent of sex still hangs thick in the air. They leave the door open.

“Do you think this what Gates had in mind when she said we had to keep it professional at the precinct?”

She gives him the look. The look-look. He shuts up, and just in time too as they walk around the corner to find the boys in the bullpen.

Ryan looks up at them confused.

“Hey, where have you guys been?”

“Oh just in interrogation-“ He glances across at her reddening cheeks.

“Practising. How to break the suspect.” She mutters somehow, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes before stalking off.

“Yeah, keeping it professional.” He quips, trailing behind her, unable to hide the smile dancing on his lips.

\------

“But…” Ryan trails off, still confused.

Esposito interrupts him.

“Bro, you do NOT want to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you liked it.


End file.
